


Vibrations of the Heart

by Santheum



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santheum/pseuds/Santheum
Summary: Clark discovers some interesting depictions of Superman on the Internet.





	Vibrations of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for Christmas... so Happy New Year, you filthy animals.

“Superman! Can I get a statement from you?”

Clark resisted the urge to sigh. He was supposed to be dealing with a collapsed construction site, but Vicky Vale and Summer Gleeson had still snuck in and shoved microphones in his face. They looked at him earnestly, not deterred by the five steel girders balanced on his shoulder.

Not wanting to be rude, Clark smiled politely. “Of course, as soon as I’m done-“

Vale didn’t wait for him to finish. “Will you be taking legal action against those who’ve been selling your image for personal gain?”

Clark winced. His image was _supposed_ to be trademarked, but the issue came up every now and then.  “Legal action won’t be necessary Ms Vale. I have an agreement-“

“Do you approve of these unscrupulous individuals making money off your image?” Gleeson interrupted, elbowing Vale out of the way.

Carefully, Clark placed the steel girders down, stepping between them before a real fight could break out. “Most of the money made off my image is given to charity Ms. Gleeson, which I have no problem with. Now if you don’t mind-“

But Vicky Vale wasn’t done with him yet. “Then are you aware of the recent increase in for-profit Superman pornographic materials?”

Clark stopped, blinking stupidly. “Excuse me?”

“Do you approve of your image being used in such a way? Especially in the exploitation of young women-“

Clark could feel his face reddening. “I most certainly do not approve-“

Gleeson dove in, seeing her opening. “Are you aware that many of these videos are also gay pornos? What do you have to say to your LGTB fans?”

“I…. excuse me.” Clark stammered, grabbing the girders and bolting into the air.

It wasn’t the first time they’d tried to get a rise out of him. Working in the business himself, Clark knew exactly which reporters to avoid. Unfortunately, they had a terrible habit of popping up when you least expected them, like cockroaches.

Clark’s face was still hot when he arrived back at the Daily Planet, returning to his desk in a daze. Lois took one look at him, before poking him in the shoulder.

“What’s eating you, Smallville?” she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Did you know there are Superman pornos?” he blurted.

Lois nearly sprayed coffee all over him. “Jesus Clark!” she said, hastily wiping her mouth. “Some warning please. Don’t tell me you’ve only just found out.”

Clark stared at her, betrayed. “You knew?”

Lois sat heavily on her desk, shaking her head. “Clark, everyone with an internet connection knows. Well,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “Apart from you, apparently.”

Clark slid down in his seat, all the blood rushing to his face. “It’s not… something I usually go searching for…”

“Jeez, you can take a guy out of Smallville,” Lois muttered, patting him on the shoulder. “Look Clark, don’t take it personally. Fantasies are just that, you know? No one expects you –“ she stopped, quickly covering her mistake. “Sorry, I mean _Superman_ , to really do those things.”

“What things?” Clark said. What the hell kind of things did he do in these videos?

“You know what, I need more coffee.” Lois said, getting up.

“Lois! _What things_?”

He stared helplessly after her as she made a beeline for the break room. She avoided talking to him for the rest of the day, leaving Clark to ruminate on his own. He wasn’t naive about the stuff you could find online, but he’d never really watched much porn himself. Just thinking about it made his stomach squirm - the stuff he had seen, back when he was a teen, hadn’t been much of a turn on. Mostly because the guys in it were really _rough_.

It didn’t sit right with him. If he was ever that rough with someone he cared about, he’s hurt them. Or worse.

They used words like pounding, or screwing. Clark didn’t want to _screw_ anybody - he just wanted to know that they’d be safe with him. That fear, mostly instilled by the constant warnings his parents had given him about his powers, had stayed with Clark well into adulthood. It was weird to think there were videos out there of him (or someone pretending to be him) doing something he’d never done.

It wasn’t that he was _jealous,_ exactly, but he did feel weird about it. That evening, Clark sat on his tiny couch, his laptop balanced on his knees. He knew he should just close it and forget about it - but some part of him, a curious part that sounded disturbingly like Lex, urged him to take a peek. Just a little one. After all, he wasn’t hurting anyone by looking, was he?

Taking a deep breath, Clark opened Pornhub and typed Superman in the search bar.

The list of hits was staggering. The tiny thumbnails gave Clark a good idea of what he’d be seeing, and he almost slammed the laptop shut. _Jesus_. Some of them were - they were named things that Clark didn’t even understand, terms for sexual acts he’d never heard of - most of them looked like they were in seedy motels, on dirty mattresses -

Face flaming, Clark sat back in his chair. His dick didn’t seem to mind that most of it was awful. It was twitching with interest - so much that Clark was tempted to take a cold shower. He hadn’t expected to feel so _dirty_ , looking at all this stuff. And he hadn’t even watched a single video yet.

“Stop being a dumbass,” he muttered, running a hand over his face.

It was just like Lois said - it was fantasy. He’d watch one, get it over with, and then forgot about it.

 

* * *

 

Clark came three times before he went to bed that night, sticky and vaguely ashamed. It didn’t stop him from watching more the next night, or the night after that.

He skipped over the really gross ones until he found something a bit more romantic. The most popular trope was the rescue video - Superman or a generic hero character would rescue a beautiful woman, and then they’d go to a hotel for sex.

“ _Oh Superman_ ,” the woman whispered, thrusting her chest forward. “ _I owe you my life. I think I know how to pay you back…_ ”

This was one of his favourites. The woman had short red hair and an athletic body, her voice deep and breathy. Clark sat back on his bed, hands settling on his belly. He liked to hold off on touching himself as long as possible, to prolong the feeling. It was better than just doing it on his own, because with earbuds in, it felt like the woman was right next to him, telling him how much she liked it. And he couldn’t accidently hurt her, because she wasn’t really there.

 

* * *

 

An explosion shook the air around him, slamming Clark into a building. Ears ringing, he switched to x-ray and scanned for structural damage, before bursting back into the air. The alien missiles were quick and clever, but Clark was faster. Barreling into the sky, he glanced back, making sure they were following him.

At the last second, he moved. The missiles crashed into the empty space, raining down like fireworks over Metropolis. Grinning as he heard cheering far below, Clark made sure the alien visitors were sent on their way, before floating back to Earth.

There was a big, Superman-sized crater in the side of LexCorp Tower. Clark sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. No doubt Lex was going to serve him another court order, but he could at least cut him some slack after saving Metropolis from aliens. _Again_.

Just as he was about to rush off, he noticed a figure waving at him from one of the skyscrapers. It was a businessman, frantically gesturing to him.

“Superman, thank goodness,” the guy said, brushing plaster dust from his hair. “The stairs have collapsed. Do you think you could give me a ride?”

The guy looked so bashful, Clark couldn’t help smiling. “Of course,” he said, wrapping his arm around the man’s shoulders and lifting him into the air.

“Whoa!” the guy said, before turning to grin at Clark. “Now that’s really something!”

Clark shrugged. “All in a day’s work.”

The man was handsome when he smiled, and their faces were very close. A ripple of heat went through Clark, as the man’s smile turned flirtatious. “Nonsense. I really owe you one, Superman.”

Without warning, several obscene images slammed into him, crowding to the forefront of his brain. Clark had _never_ thought about porn when he was rescuing someone - but the man’s suggestive smile had just shorted out the sensible part of his brain.

Face red, he stammered, “Oh, that’s, um, no need really-”

The guy grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek, and Clark nearly dropped him before they reached the ground.

 

* * *

 

“I think I’m having a sexual crisis,” Clark said, helplessly.

Lois stopped typing, sighing heavily. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“I’m hurt.” Clark pouted, clutching his chest until she threw a manila folder at him.

“Stop whining and type that up for me.”

As usual, Lois was no help. His new porn addiction wasn’t much help either - not that he _was_ addicted - because that was what had gotten him into this situation in the first place.

He’d had always known he was attracted to guys, he just tried not to think about it too much. It reminded him too much of - well. Things he’d rather not think about. But the guy in the suit had left him feeling like he needed something extra to take the edge off tonight.

Strangely nervous, Clark immediately bypassed a video about a superhero and a farmer (too weird) and found a rescue video instead. It was, ironically, Superman rescuing a guy in a suit. It was about as cliche as any other porn video he’d watched - Clark skipped most of the terrible acting, stopping when the two men were kissing.

That made his dick twitch eagerly to life. The two guys were getting to the good part now, and Clark felt a flicker of surprise as the hero character suddenly got down on his knees.

Clark shifted, adjusting himself. Superman was sucking the other guy off now, making lewd, wet sounds. The businessman was slightly older, with salt and pepper gray at his temples. He gave the younger superhero some positive encouragement, fisting a hand in his hair. Clark imagined himself down on his knees, taking that cock in his mouth - would it be soft and smooth as it looked? He wet his lips, his hands twitching towards his groin.

The video did some weird time skip thing, and both guys were naked. The older man pushed Superman over a desk, and then he had his hand between his legs, his fingers were _inside_ , then he was positioning himself, his _cock_ -

Clark drew in a sharp breath. Now he’d seen it, it was branded onto his eyeballs - the obscene slide of a cock into another man, the wet, slick sounds filling his ears. With an intensity that made his dick pulse, Clark realised he _wanted_ that, wanted to be filled like that.

It was so intimate - Clark rarely met anyone stronger than him, and certainly not someone he’d do _that_ with. The ache of want made his muscles clench, and Clark grabbed the front of his pants. He imagined a man - maybe an older guy, someone dominant, who’d take control and bend him over like that, make him feel and submit in a way he never had before.

A groan escaped him, and his cock pulsed. Clark wrestled with his pants and his underwear, almost ripping them off. Lifting his knees to his chin, he planted his feet on the bed, suddenly thankful for how flexible he was. For a moment he felt silly and weirdly exposed, biting his lip as he gripped his cock. With his free hand he felt over his balls, reaching further down.

He didn’t dare go all the way, just brushed his fingers over the tight ring of muscle, exploring. It was enough - with a shocked gasp, he came, coating his sweater, his hands trembling.

“S-shit.”

He definitely need to try that again.

 

* * *

 

Clark’s newfound desire made him hopeful. It seemed safer somehow, the idea of submitting to a guy and letting himself be fucked, rather than risking his strength. The possibility was tantalising - he could have something normal in his life, _finally_ \- but he had to be absolutely certain he wouldn’t hurt anyone. Thankfully, some of the more creative videos he'd watched had given him an idea.

After ordering what he wanted online, Clark waited impatiently for it to arrive. He practically snatched it out of the delivery guy's hands, ripping it in half and spilling the contents on his bed. The vibrator was about as thick as two of his fingers, tapered and smooth, with a flat bulb at the end. It felt solid in his hand, and Clark looked it over carefully, his skin tingling with anticipation.

It was bluetooth enabled so you could use it was a partner (and wasn’t that a thrilling idea?) and it linked up quickly with his phone. Clark laughed nervously as the toy vibrated in his hand, sending a pleasant hum up his arm.

Stripping, Clark pictured his favourite video as he began to stroke himself. He kept going back to that one with the guy in the suit, casting himself as the young hero. He’d get on his knees as suck his partner, tease him a bit, until the older man lost patience with him. Then he’d use strong hands to urge Clark onto his stomach, spreading his legs.

So far, Clark could get two fingers inside himself. He was so eager, he dropped most of the lube on his sheets.

“Damn,” he muttered, hastily coating his fingers. They went in easy, his muscles closing around them tightly. He’d read that it could hurt, but pain wasn’t something he was familiar with - it was definitely intense, the sensation of fullness tingling up his spine. Clark worked his fingers in and out a few times, his breath hitching as he reached for the vibrator.

The plastic warmed in his hand, and Clark licked his lip as he pressed it against his entrance. Cock jumping, he let out a breath as he began to push it inside. God - it was entirely different to his fingers. The plastic was unyielding, the largest part making him inhale sharply as it slid home, the flat bulb sitting snuggly against his ass.

Thighs trembling, Clark reached for his phone, tapping the on button. The sudden vibration made him gasp, zinging straight from his ass to his cock.

“Oh hell,” he panted, clumsily turning it off. It was incredible - but the intensity of it was too much, like a live wire pressed against his prostate. The toy felt good in his ass though, stretching him just right. Muscles jumping, Clark tried again, setting it lower this time.

Moaning, Clark stroked himself frantically, his hips twitching as the vibrator sent thrills of pleasure through him. It built fast, and Clark didn’t even have a chance to finish his fantasy before he was coming, breathing in gulps of air.

Collapsing back on the bed, Clark trembled, his muscles like jelly. His ass was throbbing around the toy, hypersensitive, the vibrations making him shudder. Turning it off before the sensation became too much, Clark closed his eyes, his body blissfully loose.

He must have fallen asleep, because a voice woke him with a start.

_Superman, Superman help-!_

Without pausing for thought, he sped into his costume, diving out the open window and into the air.

 

* * *

 

The fire was at a subsidiary of Cadmus Labs. For once, it was an accidental chemical fire, rather than something more nefarious. It felt weird to be helping a company owned by Lex, but Clark would never turn his back on people in need. Fire fighting was one of his specialities, after all.

Clark was almost done clearing the area around the fire, when he felt it. He almost dropped the smouldering pillar in his hands, his muscles clenching - he’d forgotten to take the stupid vibrator out!

“S-shit,” Clark gasped, landing on shaky legs. Interestingly, his muscles hadn’t crushed the vibrator, so that was one theory confirmed. But still.

Face flaming, Clark tried not to shift awkwardly as he turned and lifted a fire truck into place. Firefighting wasn’t as intense as saving people, so it left nothing to distract him from the sensation of something in his ass. God, he was an idiot.

He should have sped away to change, but suddenly Lex appeared between ambulances, and just as he thought it couldn’t get any worse, Lex started walking purposefully towards him.

“Superman,” Lex said, extending his hand. “I wanted to thank you personally for saving my people from this terrible accident.”

“Mr. Luthor,” Clark managed, trying not to look flustered as he shook Lex’s hand.

“Would you indulge me with a selfie?” Lex held up his phone, smirking. There was a challenge in his eyes, almost daring Clark to refuse.

Clark smiled tightly. There was always some game between them, but he _really_ wasn’t in the mood. “Sure thing Mr. Luthor,” he said. Thankfully Lex got it over with briskly, one quick snap before he pulled his phone back to inspect it. “If that’ll be all-”

Lex waved dismissively, still looking at his phone. “Oh, of course. Run along now, and do what it is you do.”

Annoyed, Clark bit back his retort. So much for feeling helpful. He turned his back on Lex, readying himself to fly. He knew he shouldn’t let Lex get to him, but he always seemed to know how to push his buttons-

Faltering suddenly, Clark almost tripped over his own feet. The vibrator buzzed, sending a pulse right up his spine, the toy pressing tortuously against his prostate.

Lex looked up at him sharply. Their eyes met, and Clark could only watch in mounting horror as Lex, very carefully, slid a finger up his screen. The vibrator notched up high enough to make Clark gasp, all his blood draining southwards.

Lex gave him a slow smile. “I just got an interesting notification on my phone. You see, a former lover of mine had this bluetooth device with an app. We had a lot of fun with it.” He looked at Clark steadily, his gaze raking over him. “I’m glad I didn’t delete it, after we broke it off.”

Mortified, Clark exploded into the air, dread pulling at him like a lead balloon.

 

* * *

 

“Oh god,” Clark groaned, resting his head on his desk. He was so screwed.

“I’m not gonna ask,” Lois said, still intent on ignoring his sexual crisis.

It was just as well - there was no way Clark was even explaining this to the JLA, let alone Lois.

The most awful thing about waiting to find out what Lex would do was the actual _waiting_ part, and Clark’s mind kept spiraling into higher and higher states of anxiety. He could maybe kill a story if it came through the press - Lex didn’t really have enough proof, but the salacious implication might be enough. Then again, Lex wasn’t crass enough to resort to gossip.

He would do something though. Lex wouldn’t be able to leave this alone. Clark chewed the ends off of an entire pack of pencils as his mind played out various scenarios. But no matter what he imagined, deep down he knew that Lex’s next move would be far more devious, and infinitely more humiliating than anything he could think of.  

He should never have experimented with the stupid thing in the first place. He was beginning to suspect that being single for so long was actually driving him nuts. He was becoming one of those sad people so addicted to porn he couldn’t function in a normal relationship. God, Lex didn’t even need to do anything - he was enough of an embarrassment to himself.

At least one good thing had come of it. Now, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t accidently crush someone he had sex with. Unfortunately, he was not any closer to finding a partner to test that with. And he never would, if Lex had anything to do with it - he was going to kill him first, with abject humiliation.

He was still distracted by thoughts of his sad love life when he changed into the suit and shot across town, and that was when Lex struck.

“Superman!”

Clark dropped the four would-be bank robbers in front of the police, tied up with their own guns. He wasn’t sure why they bothered anymore - this was getting much too easy.

“Superman, over here!”

Someone was making their way through the crowd of onlookers, and Clark glanced up this time. He was a black clothed security guard, holding out a shopping bag. He slipped through the police cordon, panting as he thrust the bag at Clark.

“Hey,” the lead officer said, annoyed. “This is a crime scene-”

“My apologies,” the man said in a rush, still pushing the bag at Clark. “I’m supposed to give this to you. It’s a gift from the boss.”

“The boss?” Clark said, taking the bag without thinking. He x-rayed the contents, instantly regretting it as his face turned three shades of crimson. “What the- hey!”

The guy had already vanished into the crowd, leaving Clark with a ‘package’ he was tempted to incinerate on principle.

The officer eye the bag curiously. “What did that guy want?”

Clark shoved it guiltily behind his back, face hot. “Nothing!” he said, a little too loudly. “Let’s finish up here. I have… stuff to do.”

“Sure thing Superman.” the officer said, giving him a funny look.

Clark finished his statement as quickly as he dared, the bag burning a hole in his hand. When they were finally done, he gave the officers a half-hearted wave, flying into his apartment so fast he almost smashed the window.

Sitting heavily on his couch, Clark urged his heart to slow down as he inspected the bag. Swallowing heavily, he pulled out a sleek, white box, laying it on his coffee table as carefully as a ticking bomb. The top flipped open, and Clark was treated to the sight of the most life-like dildo he’d ever seen.

“Jesus,” he breathed, his face growing hot.

He couldn’t believe the gall of Lex - he’d delivered him a sex toy, right in front of the Met Police and the entire banking district!

He should have thrown it away, but an insane curiosity took hold of him. He put his hand in the box, inspecting it gingerly. The latex was really soft, slightly textured to feel like real skin. Clark couldn’t decide if that was really creepy or kind of a turn on. It was the closest he’d ever come to holding another man’s dick, and with that thought, he gave it an experimental squeeze.

“What the hell am I doing…” he muttered, face still hot. Did Lex actually expect him to use it? It was either an extravagant gift, or a terrible joke at his expense - the thing was obviously expensive, which didn’t necessarily mean anything, because it was Lex. Clark sighed, closing the lid. It was nuts, but what did he have to lose, anyway? Lex was probably already laughing at him, so might as well get something out of it.

Standing quickly before he could change his mind, Clark grabbed the box and went to his room, dumping it on the bed. He stripped off the suit, hissing as the fabric brushed over his groin. He was already half hard, prickles of heat spreading across his skin as he knelt on the comforter. He was really doing this - Clark took a shaky breath, pulling the box towards him. The dildo was flaccid like a real penis, but warmed in Clark’s hand as he started fondling it, moving it around to see what it could do.

He considered putting it in his mouth, but that was too weird even for him - grabbing his lube, Clark slicked it up, biting his lip as he worked. His own cock was fully hard now, flushed and begging for attention as Clark shifted onto his back. Experimentally, he brought it down to his own cock, rubbing it against himself.

“Oh,” he said, gasping at the velvety feel of the toy against his skin. It felt really nice, as if he was really rubbing himself up against another man.

A surprising surge of want spread through him, and Clark licked his lips, rocking his hips experimentally. He was tempted to just bring himself off like that, but he really wanted to know what it would feel like, having a cock glide up inside him. Choking off a groan, Clark let the toy slip from his hand, spreading his legs and planting his feet on the bed. His fingers were still wet with lube, and Clark pushed two inside himself at once, hot and impatient. His muscles were slick and tight, his fingers sliding in and out easily. He’d done this so many times he could come just from this, but the promise of something larger made his heart flutter with excitement, his breath quickening.

Fumbling, Clark reached for the dildo, blindly pressing the head against his entrance. It felt so big, much bigger than his fingers - he had to bite down on his lip to stop from crying out as he pushed it inside. He felt everything - each ridge and vein stroked his tight ring of muscle, sliding snuggly inside until Clark was panting and gasping.

He thrust it in and out, but the angle was all wrong - Clark groaned and twisted until he was on all fours, reaching around to grab the base of the toy. Now each slide went deep, and Clark curled his toes in pleasure, his slippery muscles pulling it in and squeezing around it like a real lover. Groaning into his pillow, Clark let the tip sit against his prostate, shifting his hips until he could barely stand it.

Something buzzed next to his head, and Clark jerked up, nearly losing the toy. Was the box vibrating?

Swearing softly, Clark turned it upside down, confused as a phone tumbled out. It was covered in lead - what the hell - and it auto answered as it landed on the bed. Lex’s face appeared, and Clark nearly hit the roof.

“Ah, Superman,” Lex said, his smirk filling the entire screen. “Have I caught you at a bad time?”

“What?” Clark said, stunned. Lex continued to give him a knowing look, and Clark belatedly realised it was a video call - meaning Lex could see him as well. “Oh fuck!” he gasped, trying to grab the phone and keep the dildo inside at the same time.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Lex said, unbearably smug. “I see you’re enjoying my gift.”

“You-!” Clark could barely speak, seeing red as he stared at the phone. The surface of it superheated, but didn’t burst into flames.

“Sorry,” Lex said, obviously not sorry at all. “Special heat resistant material. Good to know it works.”

Heart pounding, Clark let out something that was a humiliating mix between a growl and a groan, grabbing the phone to crush it. Lex was still talking though, his smooth voice sliding over Clark like a caress.

“Does it feel good? I had it specially made,” Lex said, his eyes silver and glittering. “It’s a perfect replica of my cock.”

The phone screen cracked alarmingly in his hand, and Clark gasped, “W-what?”

“Oh yes,” Lex said, smooth as honey. Clark’s stomach flipped, like he’d just dropped out of lightspeed. “Do you want to compare? If I’d known you’d use it so eagerly, I might have added some extra features.”

Clark spluttered, his muscles betraying him and squeezing eagerly around the dildo. “You f-fucking-”

“That’s right,” Lex cut in, his face moving closer to the camera. He was looking at Clark intently now, a gleam in his eyes. “I might as well be fucking you right now. Are you taking it like a good boy, on your knees and begging for it?” Lex grinned savagely. “I’d give it to you hard, I bet you’d like that - ass in the air, gagging for it, taking it like you were meant for it.”

Clark stared at the phone screen, mouth hanging open in shock. “I-”

“Oh, look at you,” Lex purred, and Clark shuddered involuntarily. “You look _devastated_ , and I haven’t even fucked you yet.” He licked his lip, considering. “Well, go on then. I want to see your face when you come.”

“I-I’m not-” Clark gulped for air, his hand pushing the dildo inside hard enough to make him squirm. “I’m not your toy,” he groaned, heat building inside him. “You can’t tell me what to do - you couldn’t even handle me yourself, you had to send a _stand in_ instead-”

Clark didn’t even know what he was saying at this point, Lex’s voice combined with the feeling of fullness sending him closer and closer to the edge.

“Come over here and I’ll show you how much I can handle you,” Lex growled, and Clark came with a shout, shuddering endlessly as he pressed his face against his arm.

When he finally looked up, the phone was lying in several pieces. “Oh, damn it.”

 

* * *

 

That basically ended Clark’s porn obsession. Not because he didn’t want to, but because Lex _kept calling him_.

Also - apparently he’d known Clark’s secret identity the whole time, because Lex had no qualms about calling him at work.

“Clark Kent, Daily Planet,” he said, picking up the phone.

“Ready for round two?” Lex said, low and suggestive.

Clark hung up so fast he cracked the receiver, but Lex didn’t stop there. Ten minutes later, his cell phone rang.

“Clark Kent-”

“You can’t avoid me forever Clark. I’ll see you at the press conference on Friday, won’t I?”

“How did you get this number?” Clark demanded, staring at his cell phone in outrage.

“Oh please,” Lex said, and Clark could practically hear his eye roll. “As I was saying, I thought you’d like to join me afterwards, I’d like to bend you over the grand piano in the reception hall-”

Clark fumbled as he hung up, Lex’s words still ringing in his ears.

Clark managed to avoid the press conference, and Lex noticed, damn him. “Imagine my disappointment,” Lex said, and Clark nearly hurled his phone across the room. “I was planning on using my mouth on you as a special treat. Would you like that? I could spread your ass cheeks and-”

Clark threw his cell on the couch, smothering it with a cushion. He’d been right about Lex trying to kill him with humiliation - although it wasn’t quite playing out the way he’d imagined. He was half stuck between terror and arousal most of the week - the worst part was the guilty little thrill Clark got whenever he heard Lex’s voice, and it was beginning to drive him insane.

A news bulletin about LexCorp mysteriously melted the TV in the Daily Planet bullpen, right when Lex’s voice had purred from the speakers. Clark had taken to hiding in the extra desk under the stairs, unplugging the phone so he could do some work.

He’d finally had enough when his cell phone rang during League business, and Clark almost dropped a dangerous criminal to answer it.

“What are you wearing right now?” Lex said, without preamble.

“I’m dressed as Superman, because I’m fucking working,” Clark said, seeing red.

The guy in his arms twisted up to look at him. “Hey man, where do you keep that phone in your costume?”

“He asks an important question,” Lex said, and Clark could clearly hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up, both of you,” Clark said, gritting his teeth. “Lex, you and I are going to have words.”

“Oh, I do hope so-” Lex started, and Clark took petty pleasure in cutting him off, before tossing his phone into the sea.

 

* * *

 

When Clark arrived back at his apartment, he was still fuming. It was the end of a long day, and he was covered in salt spray, along with other more disgusting things from capturing and delivering prisoners. He was tempted to go and shout at Lex, but he wasn’t about to take the bait and let Lex get to him. He was an adult, and Lex would _not_ goad him like he was still a teenager.

Stepping into the shower, Clark wished his frustration washed away as easily as dirt. He needed to relax, and he knew just the thing to do it.

Finishing in the bathroom, Clark wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist and flopped down on his bed, already reaching for his laptop. He promised himself he’d stop - he needed to start trying to make real human connections, but just once more couldn’t hurt. He was tired damnit, and he really needed to take his mind off things.

Lex’s gift was still on his nightstand, in the box, tempting him.

“What the hell,” Clark said, grabbing the box. Lex might have given it him, but that wasn’t going to stop Clark from using it. So there.

He didn’t bother waiting for his favourite video to load. Dropping the towel, Clark sighed as he ran a hand over his hip, imagining an invisible lover touching him there. Pushing the laptop aside, he rolled over and settled onto his belly, his rapidly growing erection trapped against the sheets. It felt really good, and Clark squirmed, spreading his knees as he pictured being held down by a firm hand.

“Ah,” he let out a soft gust of breath, grabbing the toy and slicking it with lube. It felt good in his hands, warm and firm, and Clark lost himself in the fantasy for a moment.

“Clark,” a voice from his laptop said. “You can’t avoid me forever.”

“Shit!”

Flipping over in surprise, Clark slapped the laptop closed. It should have shut down, but a low chuckle escaped from the speakers.

“I’m still waiting for my tongue lashing,” Lex said, low and sultry. “Or maybe you’d like me to give you one instead?”

“Shit,” Clark gasped, collapsing back on the bed. He was painfully hard now, Lex’s bedroom voice was going straight to his cock. Without thinking, he wrapped a hand around himself. “You can’t just quit, can you?” Clark groaned quietly, annoyed at how turned on he was.

“When you make such excellent sounds, how can I?” Lex said, amused. Clark could hear him breathing, as if his mouth was very close to the speaker. Thinking about Lex’s mouth was dangerous - Clark’s cock twitched in his hand, forcing a soft gasp from him.

“Claaark,” Lex said, drawing out the vowel. “Are you touching yourself?”

“I- _no_ ,” Clark said, flushing crimson. His hand stilled guiltily, quivering with the effort.

“I can hear you,” Lex said, almost singsong. “I bet you touch yourself roughly, don’t you? Hard and fast, thrusting your hips into your fist. I bet you’d like to do that now.”

Clark breathing hitched - he couldn’t believe he was listening to this, that Lex was even _saying_ those things. Sucking in air, he tightened his fingers, stroking quickly. “Lex I-”

There was a soft groan. “Oh god, that’s perfect. Do you still have the toy?” Clark let out a small whimper, which must have been answer enough. “Good. You’re going to use it, aren’t you? You’re going to get on your knees and take it like a good boy, spread your legs like a slut and take it.”

“F-fuck,” Clark let out a low moan, his body thrumming with need. Shit, he was going to do it as well, just so Lex would say more dirty things to him. His fingers closed around the toy, bringing it to rub against his cock.

“Clark,” Lex said, breathing heavily. “Tell me what it feels like.”

“Good,” Clark groaned, thrusting his hips up. He was going to come just from the sound of Lex’s voice, his toes curling against the bedsheets. But he needed - God - he needed to feel something inside him. “I’m gonna, I need to-” gasping, Clark slid two fingers into himself, the slick sound filthy and loud.

Lex must have heard, because now Clark could hear his heart, beating like a drum. “Fuck,” he ground out, breath puffing out of the speaker. “You’re stretching yourself, aren’t you? God, I bet you love it,” Lex’s voice was very close now, and Clark had to bite his lip, hard. “I bet you love spreading your legs for cock, you take it so well. How many Clark? How many men have fucked you like this?”

Clark shuddered, so close he could taste it. “None,” he moaned, writhing as he tried to slow down, tried to stop the inevitable. “I-I’ve never-”

There was a surprised intake of breath. “What?”

Lex was silent for a long moment, and Clark started to worry that the connection had broken, but then there was the unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh. “Clark… I want to fuck you. Do you want it?” Clark gasped, nodding even though Lex couldn’t see him. “Do you want me to fuck you right now?”

“Oh god,” Clark gasped, so close he could taste it. “ _Yes_ , fuck, Lex, I want-” Clark cried out as he came, coating his hand and stomach, losing the dildo on the bed. He’d never even used it, just the sound of Lex’s _voice_ -

“CLARK!” Lex shouted, and Clark jumped. “If you don’t get your ass over here _right now_ , I will not be held respon-”

Clark moved so fast a sonic boom rocketed over Metropolis, arriving in time to hear Lex finish.

“- for my actions. Fuck!” Lex swore, jumping up from his desk. It was good thing Lex had left the balcony open, because Clark would have smashed the window just to see that look on his face.

Lex was staring at him, breathing hard, his long cock hard and flushed, jutting out from the front of his pants. God, the dildo _was_ an exact replica-

“Hi,” Clark said, lamley. It dawned on him that he’d just streaked across Metropolis, like an absolute lunatic, and Lex was looking at him a wild gleam, his eyes raking over the obvious come stain on Clark’s stomach. Clark didn’t know where to look, suddenly nervous as his eyes flicked between Lex’s cock, his desk, his face-

Lex growled. “Come here.” He grabbed the back of Clark’s neck, pulling him down into a firm kiss. It sent a thrill of pleasure right to the tips of Clark’s toes, especially when Lex fisted his hand in Clark’s hair, giving it a sharp pull. His other hand was doing really great things to Clark’s ass, and it was a hundred times better than watching porn, because Lex was _touching_ him, and devouring him with hot, open mouthed kisses.

“Lex-” Clark moaned, his cock already straining back to life.

Lex cut off a groan, squeezing Clark’s ass. “Over the desk.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Clark nodded, leaning until his elbows rested on Lex’s cool, marble desk. It was so like Lex to have _actual_ Grecian marble in his office, and he was using it to make one of Clark’s sordid fantasies come to life. Only it was so, so much better than his imagination because Lex was leaning down and leaving a trail of sucking kiss along his back, his hands gripping Clark’s hips.

“I’m going to _destroy_ you,” Lex said, sliding two fingers into Clark as he bit down on the curve of his ass. “I’m going to fuck you open and make you beg Clark, make you want it like the slut you are.”

Clark gasped like he couldn’t breath, arching up into the touch. “Oh fuck-”

“Oh yes,” Lex purred, “fuck. I’ve wanted to do this for _years_. Tell me what you want Clark. Do you want it?”

Clark moaned, pressing his face into the circle of his arms. “Yes-I, I-”

“Beg me for it, tell me how much you want it.” Lex punctuated his words by adding another finger, stretching until Clark was practically sobbing into his arms, his cock leaking all over Lex’s expensive desk.

“Lex, Lex, please- please!”

The fingers pulled out and Clark whimpered at the loss, until something larger nudged against his entrance. “Yes,” Lex hissed, his slippery erection teasing over Clark’s hole.

Clark could only gasp as Lex pushed in, his cock breaching tight muscle and impaling Clark in one long, hot slide. His ass clenched and flexed, and Clark whimpered as Lex groaned, his hips shuddered in a shallow thrust, pushing him in deeper. He felt incredible, so full, and Clark cried out as Lex began to pull out, before slamming back in again.

Lex groaned, resting a hand on the small of Clark’s back. “Fuck, you take it so well,” Clark squirmed as Lex began to pick up a rhythm, giving it to him at a punishing pace. It felt so good, Lex’s cock sliding against his prostate and lighting his nerves on fire. The marble desk gave under his fingers like butter as Clark dug his hands in, moaning desperately.

“I could fuck you all day,” Lex said, his voice rough and his fingers dragging across Clark’s skin. “Until you’re raw, until you _ache_ , until you beg me to do it again, and again-”

Clark cried out, wrapping a hand around himself. He managed two quick jerks before he was coming, crying out as his muscles squeezed and pulled Lex in tighter. He was lightheaded, his muscles jumping and over sensitive as Lex carried on, grunting as he thrust faster.

Clark felt it when he came, Lex groaning something incomprehensible as he finished, filling Clark with heat.

“O-oh fuck,” Clark panted, shuddering. Lex had just come inside him, and he was still touching him, greedy hands sliding over Clark’s slick skin. Lex’s mouth sucked a kiss into the back of Clark’s neck, their bodies still locked together.

There were several beats of silence, both of them catching their breath.

“You’re a menace,” Lex finally said, without any of his usual heat.

Clark huffed out a laugh, cracking an eye open to survey the damage. There were deep gouges in the desk, but Lex himself sounded well enough, so he figured the trade off was worth it.

“Are you gonna-” Clark groaned before he was finished, as Lex chose that moment to pull out. He gave Clark’s ass a light slap. “Hey!”

Lex snorted. “I’m getting a drink. Bedroom’s through there.”

Blushing like a schoolgirl, Clark waited for Lex’s footsteps to fade before he stumbled to the bedroom, collapsing onto Lex’s absurdly large bed. It was a lot more comfortable than the one in his apartment, the soft sheets cool against his skin.

The bed smelt like Lex, and Clark inhaled, closing his eyes as he sank into it. He could have thrown him out, or asked him to leave, but Lex didn’t - something about that left Clark’s insides warm, his earlier annoyance dissipating like smoke.

“Still here?” The bed dipped as Lex climbed on, one of his hands running possessively down Clark’s back. It felt amazing, and if he could just keep doing that everyday, Clark would never need to watch porn ever again.

“Mn,” Clark hummed. “So - are you gonna sit there, or are you gonna make good on your offer?”

Lex stilled. “My offer?”

“Yeah,” Clark said, feeling bold. “You said you were gonna fuck me all day.”

Lex stiffened behind him, and Clark suddenly worried that he’d pushed his luck. Then a slim arm wrapped around his waist, and Lex’s mouth pressed against his ear.

“You know me Clark,” Lex said, spreading his fingers over Clark’s belly. “I never back down from a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was _supposed_ to be a short fic. Goddamn. Writers always say that PWPs aren't easy, but I DIDN'T LISTEN.
> 
> Thanks to sweetvicetea for the beta, and to kitsunesongs for letting me bounce ideas around. 
> 
> Come join me on [tumblr](http://santheum.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/santh3um).


End file.
